In Your Dreams
by k-kizkhalifa
Summary: Eddie can keep a lock on most things, but not his dreams. He can't keep them from being shared and Venom is only a curious symbiote - naturally. F
1. We Are Safe

**A/n** : [Eddie's thoughts are **_bold and italics_** , Venom speaking in Eddie's head is shown via _italics_ and him speaking normally is shown via "normal text".] _My headcanon for these two is that when they're alone and can be themselves Venom talks both aloud and in Eddie's mind when he makes his appearance. I put a lot of thought into that when editing the way he talks and I think through each way he chooses to express himself. With that being said, it is not a mistake how sometimes I have him starting sentences in the mind and then ending with his voice. Thanks ~_ kiz

 **Warnings** : Tentacle/Tendril Touching. Venom mentioned as he/him. [Tendrils, tentacles, goo, possessive kink, ownership and **_that tongue (boys)_**.]

Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote. I don't own.

* * *

" _ **Eddie."**_

It was the voice the man had come to know and feel safe around, but this was different. It was urgent and serious, it sounded darker than any other time Eddie had heard it save the first few times. It pulled him from his dream, the urgency a sudden shared feeling as it coursed from Venom's body to his own.

He blinked the sleep back and sat up, looking around the dark room in question. "What?"

" _Your dream."_

"My dream?"

" _Us."_

Eddie caught up with his thoughts, his mind going to the dreams immediately and he felt his embarrassment fill his body though it wasn't echoed by Venom, curiosity was.

" _Us?"_

"Leave it alone," Eddie growled in annoyance and laid back down, "shut up."

" _What was it?"_

"Nothing."

It was quiet, Eddie laying there trying not to think about it but it was useless. It was all he could focus on now, and he could practically feel Venom dissecting it like he did when Eddie asked him not to.

" _You like us?"_

Eddie knew he was blushing again, and he grabbed the pillow tightly burying his face into the pillowcase and shutting his eyes, "I'm trying to sleep."

" _No, I know what your sleep feels like,"_ Venom answered in his mind and then Eddie felt him pull away from his body. It was a strange feeling that he was still trying to get used to. "This is different."

"Venom stop, it's late." Eddie didn't bother to look though he knew Venom was staring at him now, he could feel it. They were still connected.

"Eddie explain it."

Eddie did his best to ignore him, his face buried against his pillow, pulling away from his counterpart and trying to sleep again. He was reciting the _ABC's_ over and over in his mind when he felt it, it was slow and hesitant but it was the make of a hand on his thigh and Eddie shot up.

"Stop!"

"Your dream," came the answer and this time they shared a look. Eddie frantically turning the light on to find Venom on the bed, a connection between their bodies just by Eddie's shoulder and Venom's hand on his thigh.

"Forget the dream," Eddie nearly screamed, reaching out to brush Venom's hand away but when he did it was caught by the black slime who held his him tightly. "Forget it. It wasn't anything."

"It was something, it made your heart beat faster even in your sleep. It made other things happen, _like now_." Eddie didn't need to look where Venom was to know what he was talking about, _"I know somethings, Eddie."_

"It's... It's just," Eddie swallowed hard, shaking a chill off his body before he was suddenly wrapped up tight by Venom to warm him, "safe."

"We are safe," Venom agreed out loud, his voice low and comforting in Eddie's ear, but not his mind. For once it seemed the symbiote was keeping some distance. "Tell us the dream?" ( _Some distance...)_

"It's nothing," Eddie found himself nuzzled into the blackness, grabbing his blanket and covering up as he rested against the massive, black warmth.

Venom gave a hum, "felt like something."

"Shut up, you idiot." Eddie's blush and embarrassment seemed to seep out.

" _Good night, Eddie,"_ Venom filled his mind, his arms holding the man tightly, " _sleep well."_


	2. We Are Here

**A/n** : [Eddie's thoughts are **_bold and italics_** , Venom speaking in Eddie's head is shown via _italics_ and him speaking normally is shown via "normal text".]

 **Warnings** : Tentacle/Tendril Touching. Venom mentioned as he/him. [Tendrils, tentacles, goo, possessive kink, ownership and **_that tongue (boys)_**.]

Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote. I don't own.

* * *

 **Eddie woke with a st** ream of moonlight filtering in through the window, and an intense heat covering his body. He gave a heavy shift, pushing at the blanket and instantly he felt the liquid-like material give way before he felt him absorb into his skin.

" _Eddie."_ It was always the same tone early in the morning, welcoming and soft. Something that never ceased to amaze Eddie. " _Why are you awake?"_

"Hot," Eddie answered sleepily, stretching his legs from his actual blanket and rolling over to his stomach. "Fine."

Venom's humor filled his mind which Eddie was quick to ignore as he started dozing back off when suddenly Venom's voice met his thoughts. " _You had more dreams."_

"I asked you to stop," Eddie hissed the same embarrassment flushing across his face.

Venom appeared in front of him, pulling from his shoulder and they shared a look, a fleeting one before Eddie closed his eyes, " _you crave safety."_

 _ **Please, stop.**_ Eddie thought harshly, unable to form the words.

" _I understand hunger,"_ Venom answered despite the plea, " _hunger. Need."_

 _ **I don't need you. **_

" _Want."_ Venom's voice was darker than before, it hissed lowly in his mind and when Eddie opened his eyes he found a serious looking symbiote staring right at him. " _Eddie is mine to understand."_

"Don't do this to me," Eddie said quietly, his dream flashing before his mind as if they were both remembering it at the same time. This was almost exactly the way it went, save Eddie fighting it.

Venom's tongue slid from his mouth and slowly made his way towards Eddie's face, just like his dream Eddie laid frozen as he watched Venom's red, saliva coated tongue make it's way to his face. Eddie was expecting to feel disgusted as soon as that tongue wrapped around his chin, but he was surprised at how soft it felt instead.

It caressed his chin, then his cheek and slid over Eddie's lips before Venom made his request, " _open?"_

Eddie did immediately, without a second thought, he opened his mouth and sucked in a deep breath before Venom's tongue slid between his lips and filled his mouth. It was not the kiss Eddie had dreamt about but, in a way, it was better. It was _real._ And that was all Eddie craved.

Venom formed two hands and took Eddie's face between his grasp, his grasp solid instead of liquidesque, and held Eddie's face softly. His tongue filled his mouth slowly, wrapping around the other's and those sharp teeth far enough way Eddie didn't have to fear them.

 _ **Breathe**_ _._ Eddie thought quickly, trying to pull back but Venom didn't let him. Instead, he slipped his own tongue out while keeping Eddie where he was.

" _Eddie safe with us,_ " Venom promised, their eyes meeting and Eddie nearly melted at the words that filled his mind. He figured he should feel anything but safe with this alien killing machine wrapped around him but then again...how else would he feel? " _Safe with us."_ Venom answered, and Eddie felt that tongue sliding around his cheek, down his neck, " _only way to feel with us."_

"Sorry," Eddie answered immediately, he was arching into their bed and stretching out against the mattress. "You do have to admit you are a little scary."

"Not like your dream, Eddie." Venom answered out loud, looking down at Eddie as he spoke a grin spreading across his face, "you like us in your dream."

"I like you," Eddie corrected, "I never like me."

A flare of anger filled Venom's mind and transferred to Eddie's thoughts, "stop that."

 _ **Why should I listen to him? He doesn't listen to me.**_

"I can hear you," Venom's voice was soft like a coo, his solid hands still holding Eddie's face as if to remind him he was fragile. "My Eddie is the best."

That made Eddie's heart beat faster, and he knew Venom could feel it. The black mass hovering over him gave a pulse before being absorbed into Eddie's skin, Eddie laid patiently feeling him moving beneath his skin, two tendrils of black goo suddenly wrapped around his waist from behind - or would have been if there was another body pressed to his back.

 _Get more rest, Eddie, it's early._

Eddie felt the lull of the words before he felt himself pout. _**I want more.**_

" _Crave, hunger,"_ Venom answered and spread those tendrils around Eddie's waist in a tight grip before they expanded up his torso, " _want."_

"Yes," Eddie looked down at his chest, watching the black limbs covering his body as if it was hugging him. Venom gave an appreciative noise - one Eddie was used to hearing after a meal of Venom's choice.

" _Not food,"_ Venom's voice was deep within his head as he answered the thought.

"Thank you," Eddie chuckled quietly and reached down brushing at one of the tendrils, it pulsed slowly at the touch and Eddie felt another purr of approval from Venom. "You like that?"

" _It's safe,"_ Venom answered, " _more sleep Eddie."_

"Fine," Eddie snuggled into his bed, laying his head back on the pillow and closing his eyes.

" _I'll be here when you wake,"_ Venom answered the fleeting thought of loneliness he suddenly felt from Eddie, " _you're not alone."_

"I know."

" _We are here."_

 _ **I know.**_


	3. We Help

**A/n** : [Eddie's thoughts are **_bold and italics_** , Venom speaking in Eddie's head is shown via _italics_ and him speaking normally is shown via "normal text".]

 **Warnings** : Tentacle/Tendril Touching. Venom mentioned as he/him. [Tendrils, tentacles, goo, possessive kink, ownership and **_that tongue (boys)_**.]

Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote. I don't own.

* * *

 **When Eddie woke from his sle** ep this time it was quiet. He wasn't greeted by Venom and he couldn't feel him wrapped around him like he had before he fell back asleep.

Eddie bolted up, his eyes wide as he looked around, "Venom?!"

"Here." Eddie saw him, he was lying beside him on the bed, and after a minute Eddie realized they were still connected from his wrist. "We said we would be here."

"I'm used to you being _here_ ," Eddie touched his chest.

"Silly Eddie," Venom answered, a grin spread across his face, "we are hungry."

"I could have guessed," he chuckled, "I am too. What are we having?"

"Chocolate, Eddie."

"It's too early," Eddie shook his head and reached out for the black mass laying beside him. "Something else."

"We want chocolate," Eddie could have sworn Venom was pouting but he wasn't giving in. Just yet.

"How about bacon now, chocolate later?"

Venom huffed, "fine." He felt Eddie's fingers against his solid chest, before letting them sink inside and then he was absorbed into his skin. " _Hungry, Eddie."_

"I'm going," Eddie laughed, getting to his feet and heading for the kitchen. He started breakfast, even making sure to put tater tots on before heading to the bathroom to do his morning ritual.

" _How much later for chocolate?"_

"We'll go out as soon as we eat."

" _It's still early."_

"Hm?" He checked his watch at the mere mention, seeing it was just then 6 AM. "I didn't sleep well."

" _It was dreams?"_ Eddie stared up at the mirror, Venom reflected back at him. " _Let us help, Eddie."_

Eddie put the toothbrush up and bent down washing his face. He scrubbed at his skin and the stubble that coated his cheeks and chin with soapy hands before rinsing and patting himself dry with a towel.

" _We can help you."_ Venom whispered when their eyes locked again, " _like dreams."_

"Breakfast," Eddie answered, leaving the bathroom to check it. He busied himself with cooking while avoiding any thoughts he had about them.

 _ **We.**_

 _ **Us.**_

" _Us is good,"_ Venom answered softly and Eddie jumped, the pan clattering on the counter.

"Stop that," Eddie growled, grabbing a plate and piling it with bacon and tater tots, he carried it to the couch and flopped down grabbing the remote for the TV.

" _No news."_ Venom took control of Eddie's body, throwing the remote to the other side of the sofa. " _Hungry."_

"We could watch and eat..?"

" _We eat."_

"Fine," Eddie gave a quiet sigh and took a bite.

" _Good."_ Venom purred, that noise he gave like he had earlier that morning sounded and Eddie blushed. " _We taste better,"_ Venom answered his thoughts. " _More."_ Eddie took another bite at the command, not quite sure if he was in control of his body as he cleaned his plate almost ritualistically all but licking it clean. " _Chocolate, Eddie."_

"I'm too full to eat chocolate." Eddie chuckled, "let's shower and get dressed."

" _We promised, Eddie."_

"You'll get chocolate, Venom, just let me catch up."

He could feel displeasure but made his way to the bathroom anyway to clean up for the day. He felt two tendrils wrap around his waist the moment he was in the shower standing under the warm water.

" _We help."_

"I got this," Eddie laughed before blushing because he remembered another of his dreams, "Venom!"

" _We help."_ Venom answered deeply, it was a vibration in his spine and then there were more than two tendrils wrapped around him. It was as if Eddie was made of tentacles. Six or seven were working at his body with soft pulses, and soft touches before Eddie felt the soap on his back and chest. " _Soap taste bad."_

Eddie laughed, shaking his head, _**you're not supposed to eat it.**_

" _You are hungry, Eddie."_

 _ **N-no...**_

" _Crave. Hunger."_ Eddie felt a tendril caress his thigh, wrapping around his muscle before making its way up to his hip. " _Want."_

 _ **Want**_. Eddie echoed, shutting his eyes. He found himself leaning into the safety of his touch, Venom was around him like a safety net and Eddie relaxed right into it.

" _Next, Eddie?"_

 _ **Hair.**_

Venom gave an affirmative noise deep inside his mind and grabbed the shampoo, pouring it over his head and working at his hair next. He took his time until he felt Eddie become a pile of mush at his own _hands_.

Eddie was practically purring before a loud, startled noise came flying from his lips and he looked down to see a tendril wrapped around his cock. This was exactly like the dream, well almost. It was progressing in the same way, regardless.

"Venom!"

" _Eddie,"_ came the answer that only shook Eddie with a chill, " _crave."_

His heart was beating too fast, his body was flushed and he found he was gripping hard at one of the black tendrils coming from his back.

"We really shouldn't."

" _Why, Eddie?"_

"It'll blur the li-lines," he stumbled over his words when he felt the tendril around his cock give him another stroke, "V-Venom..."

" _We share thoughts,"_ Venom answered, his voice in Eddie's ear and Eddie turned to look seeing his face beside him. " _No lies."_

"Blur the lines," Eddie whispered, though he leaned towards him and Venom returned the gesture, his tongue sliding against his cheek as if he was pressing soft kisses there. "We can't."

"Eddie," came the only answer before Venom slid his tongue across his lips and into his mouth the moment he opened them. The black goo around his cock gave a long, sucking pulse with his stroke and that tongue filled his mouth. Venom tasted him and their shared breakfast from moments ago still lingering in his mouth. That same appreciative noise from before filled Eddie's mind and felt himself pulling back, though Venom moved with him. Filling his mouth with his tongue again, and wrapping around Eddie's with a sloppy pull.

"A-ah," Eddie breathed out with a shiver, his fingers tightening around the tendril he was holding, and it gave some resistance back forming into a hand. _**Breathe**_. Venom pulled back giving him reprieve from his tongue, continuing to stroke at his cock, and Eddie could have sworn he was going to pass out.

He hadn't been touched like this before, it was a mixture of a handjob and a blowjob, the way the tendril pulsed around him, it was tight and hot around his cock bringing him closer to the edge with each pull.

" _Safe, Eddie."_ Venom answered the thought of embarrassment that filled his mind. "Safe with us."

"V-Venom." He begged, his voice thick with a plea and he wasn't sure what he was pleading for now, or why, he just was.

"My Eddie," Venom answered confidently. He knew exactly what it was that Eddie was pleading for. He was pleading to belong, he was pleading for the craving to go away, he was pleading to be just Venom's. To be his.

 _ **Theirs**_.

" _Ours."_

 _ **Ours**_. Eddie answered, though his voice fell short and his mind had to give him the answer. His body shook with his orgasm, one final stoke from Venom and a loud moan from Eddie pushed the man right over the edge.

He came hard and fast, catching himself against the shower wall as he broke free from Venom's hold.

Venom was thrown off at the feeling of pleasure that echoed from Eddie's body and through his own, sending him stumbling forward on shaky legs and a wet shower floor. He caught him quickly, pulling him back against his black webbing confines and Eddie hardly noticed the stumble because Venom was stroking him again.

Venom's own black goo gave a pulse and ripple as he wrapped around Eddie's sensitive body and caressed him. " _Eddie,"_ he purred in his mind, " _feel good."_

"It does," Eddie whispered, shuddering when the tendril stroked him again. "My God," he groaned, gripping the hand he was holding tightly.

Venom finally got his wits about him and started loosening his tendrils from Eddie's body, " _clean Eddie."_

"All clean, big guy," Eddie agreed, letting his hand go and feeling Venom absorb into his body slowly, one tendril at a time.

" _Chocolate?"_

Eddie laughed, reaching out to turn the water off and grab his towel. "I think we earned that..."

" _Earned it?"_ Venom's humor filled his thoughts as Eddie dried off hastily, " _feel good and chocolate?"_

Eddie chuckled, "mm, benefits to being ours, hm?" He was scared he was teasing him too much when Venom came out of his shoulder, wrapping around Eddie's neck like a scarf.

"Our Eddie." He spoke seriously, licking his tongue up his cheek. "Ours."

Eddie peeked over, seeing Venom grin, "let's get you some chocolate."

"Yes. Chocolate, Eddie." Venom hummed in appreciation, absorbing back into his skin, " _for us."_


	4. What We Crave

**A/n** : [Eddie's thoughts are _**bold and italics**_ , Venom speaking in Eddie's head is shown via _italics_ and him speaking normally is shown via "normal text".]

 **Warnings** : Tentacle/Tendril Touching. Venom mentioned as he/him. [Tendrils, tentacles, goo, possessive kink, ownership and _**that tongue (boys)**_.]

Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote. I don't own.

* * *

 **Venom perked up at the thought that entered Eddie's** mind, it was soft and sudden but it peaked his interest.

 _ **Shower. Us.**_

" _Yes, Eddie."_ Venom answered deeply, suddenly and the bag of chips Eddie had been holding exploded at how tight he squeezed them.

"I told you to stop doing that!" He hissed under his breath, backing up from the mess and heading to the next aisle with their cart.

" _Shower. Us."_ Came the only answer from Venom, " _more chocolate."_

"Chocolate," Eddie muttered looking around the aisle they were in, "oh, did you like the cereal last time?"

" _Chocolate, Eddie."_

"Chocolate cereal?" Eddie asked, looking through the options and finding what he was looking for, "try it?"

" _Mm,"_ Venom was not amused, and he quieted down within Eddie's mind.

"You're honestly such a baby," Eddie growled, "if you'd stop pouting, I'd show you an aisle you'll love."

" _What Eddie?"_

"Are you done?"

" _Show us."_ Eddie shivered at the tone, he had a feeling Venom picked up on it from his thoughts, and he felt two tendrils wrap around his waist, " _please, Eddie?"_

"You _did_ ask nicely."

" _Earned it,"_ Venom hissed in Eddie's mind, stroking his back under his shirt. Eddie blushed at the words, ducking his head and hurrying down the walkway with their cart. He stopped when he caught sight of the aisle he was thinking of - the aisle of candy. " _Eddie!"_ Venom exclaimed excitedly, " _all."_

"We don't have the money for that but we can try some."

" _Five?"_

"Five?"

" _Five things?"_

"Mm." Eddie looks around the aisle and nodded, "Five things, what do you want?"

" _Chocolate,"_ Venom whispered, his tendrils tightened comfortably. " _Eddie want?"_ Eddie lifted a shoulder, grabbing a few bags of assorted chocolate candy. " _Eddie want dreams?"_ Venom asked rubbing his back softly. " _I can give you dreams."_

"We're in public, Venom," Eddie whispered at his symbiote, who was exploring his body while tucked under his shirt.

" _This is dreams too,"_ Venom answered, his tendrils traveling down Eddie's torso, " _Eddie is ours."_

 _ **Ours**_ , Eddie thought urgently and rested his hand against his chest over his shirt stroking the black tendril and feeling it ripple against his chest.

" _Eddie craves us."_ Venom hissed and brushed one of his tendrils over Eddie's nipple. The man gripped the cart with tight hands, his knees buckling slightly. " _Tease, Eddie."_ He gave a sway as a response and felt two more tendrils slid down his hips to his legs and press against his knees. " _Safe."_

 _ **I'm being really nice when I say this but**_ _ **stop**_ _**Venom.**_

" _Why hide from good?"_

Eddie was flushed with embarrassment, his hands gripping the cart tightly. "Venom we're almost done."

" _Tease Eddie."_ Venom lapped at his ear with a tendril and the others pulsed around him softly as if they were sucking at his skin with light kisses, " _home now."_

Eddie cleared his throat and took a shaky step forward, feeling Venom respond with more soft touches and caresses over his body, his body that was alight like fire. He was tingling all over and his body felt like it was buzzing with each touch he took towards the checkout, his thoughts on the command to go home from Venom.

" _Yes, Eddie, safe with us."_ Venom hissed quietly, holding him tightly. " _We get what we crave."_

 **Eddie** wanted to play it off but he couldn't he was rushing to get home. He had their bags in the side pockets of his motorcycle and was cruising down the street too fast to get home. Just like Venom told him to. _**Home.**_

" _At home Eddie is_ _ours_ _."_ Venom whispered in his mind, it was soft and quiet and for once it didn't startle Eddie who merely sucked in a deep breath, feeling Venom hold him under his clothing.

It was the never-ending soft touches he had been feeling for the past hour that were driving him crazy. He was sick with it, his whole body burning from the touches, the pulses the... _**teasing**_.

" _Tease Eddie,"_ he felt Venom's humor in his mind and gave his own chuckle. " _Eddie like."_

"I do," he spoke into the wind that was whipping past them on their bike, but he knew Venom heard him. A tendril moved lower and a fear-filled Eddie as he slowed down a bit, _**don't make me wreck Venom.**_

" _Eddie safe with us,"_ Venom answered, weaving the tendril around his waist and holding him by the hips.

 _ **Don't scare me like that,**_ Eddie thought darkly, shaking the thoughts from his head before he could dwell on how much the thought did turn him on. Venom touching him on his bike, having to foc-.

" _Eddie craves us so much."_

The man flushed a redness that touched his cheeks and neck as he pulled his bike to a stop outside their apartment. "Don't tease me."

" _Eddie likes that."_

"Different kind," Eddie snapped, opening the side bag and pulling the bags out. "I hope we got everything..." He added as he headed up to their apartment, he only had four bags in his arms.

" _We check inside,"_ Venom answered with a bored tone while getting the door for Eddie who kicked it shut behind him before starting to put things up. He laid the bags of candy on the middle island, hearing Venom opening them rather than touching him. "Open up," Venom whispered in his ear and slipped a small piece of chocolate inside Eddie's mouth before a piece in his own while Eddie busied himself with putting things away.

It was only when the last bag was put away and Eddie instinctively reached for two beers that Venom stopped eating the chocolate, "Eddie," he whispered, wrapping around his neck slowly until they could share a look. "Our bed."

Eddie stared at him in shock, the realization of the words they exchanged at the store coming back to him, "Venom."

"We promised," Venom answered, this tongue slithering from his mouth to lick up Eddie's cheek. "Home Eddie is ours."

Eddie swallowed nervously, ducking back into the fridge and putting the beers up. He felt Venom pulling from his body all but a thin strip of black goo that was wrapped around his waist, Venom was standing behind him in the form of a man, the connection that kept them together at their waist, and he wrapped an arm around Eddie's shoulders pressing his hands to his torso.

"Our bed." Venom said quietly, his tongue sliding along Eddie's cheek and up to his ear where he lapped at his earlobe before following the curve of his neck, "now Eddie."

Eddie took a timid step towards the bedroom, slowly, he knew if he walked through that door there was no turning back. The lines were crossed, he was going to be bonded to Venom in every possible way. Just like his dreams, dreams he had been hiding from for too long. Thoughts he had been locking up and hiding.

" _Why hide from good?"_

"It's safer." Eddie stopped moving at the doorway, his hands pressed to the wooden frame that encased the door, _**there is no turning back if we do this.**_

"Eddie will always crave us?"

"I'm afraid so," he whispered, his eyes closed and felt those two formed hands hold him tightly. They were soft, careful and _**safe**_.

" _Eddie always safe with us."_ Venom promised, and he scooped Eddie up within his formed arms, pressing Eddie to his chest. "We give Eddie what we crave." He said as soon as their eyes met, his tongue tracing Eddie's jaw. "We always give Eddie what we crave."

"I'm scared," Eddie answered, his hand wrapping around his shoulder with a tight grip.

Venom's goo-like skin gave way to the touch before forming again with a ripple that Eddie would equate to a shiver. "We crave us, too, Eddie."

"What if you change your mind?"

"Our mind," Venom answered, the tip of his tongue tracing Eddie's lips, " _Eddie is ours."_ Eddie nodded, his mouth opening slightly, breathing in a deep breath nervously. " _Eddie always ours?"_

 _ **Yes**_.

" _Say yes to us."_ Venom's thought filled his mind and Eddie felt him teasing his bottom lip. " _Always ours."_

Eddie closed his eyes, his own tongue sliding out to meet Venom's softly. They shared as much of a kiss they could, their tongues wrapping around each other but Eddie couldn't pull Venom into his mouth like he wanted. He wanted that feeling again from this morning. He wanted to have to beg for air, he wanted Venom's tongue tasting his mouth, filling his mouth and taking him places no other person had before.

" _We are best."_ Venom thought proudly, and Eddie pouted at the symbiote, "not until you say yes." He answered, leaning forward to rub their cheeks together.

"Are you sure?" Eddie closed his eyes, leaning his forward against Venom's formed shoulder.

"Yes, we are sure, Eddie." Venom spoke aloud, confidently, shifting Eddie within his hold so their eyes were locked. "Eddie is ours always?"

Eddie met his look. His eyes searching his face, his features, for any sign that he was lying. For anything that would say he was merely just saying that to give Eddie his dreams but there was nothing to give that away.

"Ours, always." Eddie agreed finally and watched a smile form across Venom's face as he took the step into their cool bedroom.

"We always give Eddie what we crave then."


	5. We Are First

**A/n** : [Eddie's thoughts are **_bold and italics_** , Venom speaking in Eddie's head is shown via _italics_ and him speaking normally is shown via "normal text".]

 **Warnings** : Tentacle/Tendril Touching. Venom mentioned as he/him. [Tendrils, tentacles, goo, possessive kink, ownership and **_that tongue (boys)_**.]

Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote. I don't own.

* * *

 **Venom laid Eddie on the bed** , cradling him close as he laid down with him. It was soft and sweet, the way he held Eddie against his chest, his hand brushing through his hair. Venom traced Eddie's jaw with his tongue, putting him on his back against the mattress. " _Eddie soft."_

Eddie chuckled looking up at Venom, swallowing nervously, "compared to you."

Venom finally dragged that tongue of his up to Eddie's lips, filling his mouth slowly and Eddie practically gulped him up. His tongue met Venom's with a need he didn't know he had, his hands grabbing at his chest and shoulders like he had never touched anyone before. He felt childish and lost - it reminded him, in more ways than one, what it was like the first time he did anything related to this.

" _We're better,"_ Venom hissed in his mind, his tongue sliding in a bit far as if to catch his attention and Eddie's eyes flashed open in shock, a small gag forming when his reflex was hit but Venom pulled his tongue back before he could.

 _ **Sorry!**_ Eddie thought urgently, reaching up to stroke his chin.

Venom's displeasure was evident with the tone of his thoughts, but that didn't detour his tongue from slipping from Eddie's lips and sliding down his chin, " _Eddie shave?"_

"Should I?" Eddie asked, touching his own cheek, "I really should."

" _Hair taste gross."_

"Most people don't lick their partners like this..." Eddie laughed, regretting it immediately when Venom looked at him seriously, those wide white eyes narrowed to slits, "I-I... I think it's nice." Eddie could feel the fact Venom felt hurt at the words, "I- gah," he grumbled, and pulled away, "I'm nervous."

" _We noticed."_

Eddie frowned, "I told you..."

"Told us?"

"It was a mistake. I messed up." Eddie started to roll off the bed, but Venom caught him before he could. Three black tendrils came out and wrapped around his limbs, pulling him back to the bed. "We should stop."

"Eddie is ours," Venom felt like a dark presence in the room as he said it, his voice strong and serious and Eddie felt the room sway before he pulled back to the mass and engulfed. " _Stop hiding from us."_

Eddie nodded his understanding, watching as Venom gave him a smile. One that used to send terror down his spine now only made him relax.

" _We would ask for teaching but we can use dreams."_ Venom added, the look he gave Eddie made the man laugh. It was one of reproach, granted it was easier to read that from thoughts rather than his facial expression. Venom smiled again, flicking his tongue against Eddie's neck, "we like the laugh."

"Thank you," Eddie shivered and felt Venom and his formed hands moving along his chest, they hooked around the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his chest, sliding up his body slowly.

He helped him pull it from over his head and as soon as his torso was bare Venom's tongue was sliding along his skin, tracing a circle around his nipple and Eddie could have sworn he moaned way too loud at the feeling.

" _Perfect,"_ Venom pushed the thought into his mind, " _perfect Eddie."_ And those words fought off the embarrassment immediately. Venom's tongue continued down his body leaving those soft flicks all over his skin like tiny kisses, and Eddie was a mess for it.

He couldn't lay still he just kept squirming against the bed, against his body, and the moment that tongue made contact with his Adonis' muscle, sliding along the cut of it, Eddie arched off the bed and grabbed at the sheets. He hadn't ever been licked there, he had no idea it felt _that_ good.

Sure he had dreamt it, but he hadn't counted on it being a sensitive spot nor one that he wanted more of.

Venom was more than willing to give him more, his tongue sliding along the definition of the muscle and under his jeans.

"Oh, fuck me." Eddie gasped, his hand coming down hard and wrapping around Venom's the moment the tip of his tongue met his cock.

" _The idea, Eddie."_ Venom answered proudly and Eddie let out a quiet, breathless chuckle. Then his pants were gone with the help of those tendrils, and Venom was taking that tongue of his down a leg before he brought it back up the inside of his thigh and wrapped it around the shaft of his cock.

"A-ah," Eddie gasped quietly, arching his hips to meet the touch before Venom merely pushed him back down, sliding his tongue up and down the length on his own. _**V-Venom...**_

" _Feel good, Eddie."_ It wasn't a question, it was a demand that silenced Eddie for once and brought the man from his thoughts as he did just that. Felt good at the command and request of his partner.

 _ **Of hi- of them.**_

" _Yes,"_ it was a purr that filled his thoughts, " _us."_

"More," Eddie begged aloud, and he could have sworn that tongue of Venom's was doing things no tongue should be able to. It was wrapped around the shaft of his length like a candy cane, the tip traveled below his balls and down between his arse. "Oo-oh!" Eddie let out a loud nervous giggle throwing his arm over his head as if he was trying to hide the blush.

One of those dark black tendrils wrapped around his wrist and pulled his arm from his face, " _show us. "_

"A-ah," Eddie shivered when he felt the tip of Venom's tongue enter him slowly. "This is di- _fferent_!"

" _Has Eddie never been with another this way?"_

"No."

" _We are first?"_ Venom cooed possessively, pulling back so he could hover over Eddie and stare down at him. "Eddie?"

"You are the first."

"Our Eddie," Venom whispered and flicked his tongue against Eddie's temple. A set of tendrils was replacing where his tongue had been. One wrapped around Eddie's length with soft pulsing tugs and another cupping his arse and sliding between both of his arse cheeks. "Eddie's dreams are so strong?"

"I have an active imagination," Eddie quipped, digging his heels into the mattress and shuddering as he felt himself close to the edge the moment Venom gave his cock one of those long pulsing sucks, "so... close."

"Oh, Eddie has much to learn." Venom said almost as if he was teasing him - and Eddie knew he was. He was picking up on things that were kinks to Eddie. Things that really drove him crazy. The never-ending touching, the small teasing quips, the way Venom was sucking and touching his cock... It was enough to drive any man crazy, and it was working. " _We give Eddie all he craves."_

Eddie reached out for him, grabbing at the form of his chest and pulling himself closer as he came hard and fast into the tendril that was pulsing around him, the ecstasy of the orgasm echoed on Venom's face, Eddie's moan sudden and loud, grabbing at the other for contact - not that they didn't already have some.

Venom was coming from his waist and thighs, like a solid mass and now he was heavy against Eddie's cock not bothering to let go only to continue stroking and pulsing around him like he was and Eddie wasn't holding back the second orgasm that came hard and quick, his hips jolting up with a thrust into the mass he was touching. "Fuck's sake." He cried, "st-stop," it was a plea for some type of reprieve and Venom finally did. Only partly, his tendrils released Eddie's cock, but the ones wrapped around his body and probing at his arse were far from done.

Venom lapped at a salty tear with his tongue, tasting this part of Eddie he hadn't before and dragged him closer against his body, "feels good." He whispered as he rocked Eddie, "more?"

"More," Eddie agreed, pressing his hands against Venom's chest, "let me?"

"Let you what?" Venom didn't like the idea of relinquishing too much control. He enjoyed the feeling of Eddie whimpering beneath him too much, he enjoyed the feeling of keeping Eddie safe.

"Show you," Eddie didn't go far from his touch at all, he merely moved so he was sitting on the formed lap Venom made at the thoughts from Eddie's mind. Eddie was straddling his legs, he was exposed in a way he never had been before and his thoughts were more useful than his words.

" _Eddie,"_ Venom thought softly, " _intimate."_

"Yes," Eddie answered, gripping his shoulders and leaning towards his face. Venom kept him a safe distance away from his teeth with his tongue quickly darting out to meet him, he licked Eddie's lips and pushed into his arse slowly, filling him. "O-oh," Eddie grunted, it wasn't much but it was new and foreign in his arse and his body's first instinct wasn't too welcoming. At least it didn't hurt. Venom only filled him with a small tendril moving slowly inside his arse until he felt _that_ spot. A spot that Eddie was not expecting, a spot that quite literally made him fall forward.

Venom only barely caught him, he was just as affected by the _spot_ as Eddie. Their shared thoughts and feelings were enough to drive the symbiote crazy in its own right. Eddie didn't even notice he had slipped, not when Venom put him upright nor when he wrapped another tendril around his cock.

His legs shook and he was all Venom's to control and take care of.

"Kiss me," Venom demanded, giving the tendril inside of Eddie's arse a wiggle, brushing his prostate again and letting his tendril grow a little bigger to fill him. Eddie shivered at the feeling, his fingers gripping at Venom's arms but it was no use he was lost. "Eddie. Kiss." Venom demanded again giving him a rather pointed, hard suck with his tongue-like addition to his cock and Eddie moaned, his head falling back until Venom wrapped his actual tongue around his throat and up to his mouth.

"Yes," Eddie gasped breathlessly sucking at his tongue as Venom stroked and filled him simultaneously. _**Fuck, yes.**_

" _Eddie is ours."_ Venom growled in his thoughts, and Eddie gave a nod his eyes opening wide and meeting Venom's as another orgasm rocked through his body. He dug his nails into the black goo harshly, a scream of a moan falling from his lips and Venom drank it all up. "Good Eddie," Venom whispered, stroking his hair with another tendril, " _so good."_

"Sleepy," Eddie thought, his eyes already shut and he didn't bother trying to push Venom away, he just leaned into his chest and hold. "Venom..."

"Eddie?"

"Venom is mine," Eddie whispered, pressing his hand against Venom's cheek. "All mine."

"Sleep Eddie," Venom whispered, pulling himself from Eddie's arse slowly, and he let his cock go finally but instead of absorbing back into Eddie's body he stayed in his form and held him against his chest, rubbing his back. Giving him the dreams.


End file.
